Autism awareness
by Casualty3000
Summary: Linda is diagnosed with Asperger syndrome a form of autism. Follows her from college James' to America to holby to now
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Jessica met Linda she knew something wasn't right about her, she understood everyone is different but Linda was a little too different. They always had to have colours in a certain order or her money would be in certain area's, where as Jessica could just have it anywhere.

"Linda", Jessica said as she saw her.

"Yes", Linda replied not looking Jessica in the eye but looking to the ground.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, toilet time", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

She knew she needed to discuss her thoughts with someone but didn't know who. First she tried her tutor but she was busy so then went to student support as she knew they'd listen. As she entered a lady looked up and said Jessica could chat to her. Jessica walked over and took a seat.

"How can I help", The lady asked.

"Theirs a girl in my class and I think she might have autism", Jessica said.

"Oh ok", The lady said.

"She never looks at me everything has to be in a certain way", Jessica replied.

"How old is she", The lady asked.

"Sixteen", Jessica replied.

Jessica was given support numbers and somewhere that Linda could be diagnosed. Linda found Jessica and they went to their first class together. Linda sat next to Jessica and Jessica helped her after she'd finished her own work. That night Jessica had been invited round to Linda's. Linda's parents smiled at Jessica as soon as Linda went into the bathroom, Jessica decided she should discuss with Linda's parents what she thought was wrong with Linda.

"Mr and Mrs Andrews I think Linda may have autism", Jessica said.

"So do we when her year one teacher first mentioned it we didn't think it was true but she's not like Denise she's slower", Mr Andrews said.

"My cousin was diagnosed at ladybird they can diagnose people from three to eighteen", Jessica said.

Mr and Mrs Andrews agreed and made an appointment about their daughter to see them. Mr Andrews went to cook dinner, he let Jessica choose what she wanted and she chose fish fingers, chips and peas. Instead of peas Linda was having spaghetti hoops. What Jessica also noticed was Linda was eating in sections while everyone else was eating randomly. A few hours later Mr Andrews drove Jessica home. Linda sat in the back as it's where she always sits.

"Bye Linda", Jessica said.

"Bye bye", Linda replied.

The next morning Mr and Mrs Andrews took Linda to ladybird for her appointment she sat in the chair and did everything she was told. A few months later they got a diagnosis, asperger syndrome a from of autism. Mr and Mrs Andrews were happy that Linda could now get the support she needs. Linda went upstairs and called Jessica.

"Jess I'm ill I have asperger syndrome", Linda said.

"No your not ill, your autistic", Jessica replied.

"Why", Linda asked.

"Don't know", Jessica replied.

Linda cut off and Jessica sat in her bedroom worried about her friend. She text her but Linda didn't reply so Jessica decided maybe she should give her some space after the news she had just received.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica's P.O.V**

We have our placements soon in a real ED, I hope I'm with Linda so I can calm her down if she needs calming. She doesn't like new places so it's hard for her. She's my best friend and I worry about people picking on her due to the way she is. She can't help the way she is. Linda is a lovely girl.

When I first met Linda I knew she wasn't like me because she never gave eye contact, she wouldn't always reply and she struggled a lot. I'm happy she's been diagnosed but if I'm honest I'm scared, scared that people will pick on me for hanging around with her, I know I shouldn't be scared but sometimes you just can't do what you want.

I know Linda's still Linda and she'll always be the same. If I'm honest it's made me open my eyes a little. Ever since a young girl I've wanted children I'd name a daughter Amelia and a son Lucas, well what if they are diagnosed, if I have any children that is. At least I now have a little understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

The ED placements had been made and Jessica and Linda were in ' on the outskirts of Holby. When they entered the hospital seemed huge and Linda didn't quite like it. Jessica calmed her down knowing it would take a while for her to get used to the new place. After an hour and a half Linda had settled. They were given mentors, Jessica got Jack Moss and Linda got Tracy Lee. Jack and Tracy had to help Jessica and Linda settle in. It was only work experience but it felt so real.

"Jessica", Jack said.

"Linda", Tracy said.

Linda looked at Jessica and she nodded telling Linda to go with Tracy. Linda followed her into the staffroom and put on some scrubs while Jessica was doing that in the toilets. Once they had done they went to work, by work they had to just stand and watch. Lunch came and Jessica and Linda had brought their own lunch. Linda had a prawn sandwich with crisps, chocolate, chicken bites, a youghout and a banana. Jessica had a cheese and cucumber sandwich with an apple, banana, chocolate fingers and a yoghurt.

"That's a lot of unhealthy food", Jessica said.

"No", Linda replied.

They got back to work after Jack and Tracy came to pick them up so they could get back to work. A drunk man entered and he was violent. He got hold of Linda and threatened to hurt her if he didn't get what he wanted. Linda looked scared and Jessica didn't know what to do. Tracy called security in secret so the alcoholic man wouldn't know what she had just done. Security came and the drunk man pushed Linda so she hit her head and was knocked unconscious. Jessica looked at Linda as Jack and Tracy tried to save her.

"Linda", Jessica said worried.

Jessica watched as Linda was rushed unto resus and a load of doctors started working on her. Linda's eyes flattered open and Jessica got closer. Linda was laying their in pain while Jessica just watched. Jessica felt bad because she's older than Linda so she thought it should have been her not Linda who ended up being injured. After a busy day their shift was finally over and Linda had been discharged.

"KFC", Linda asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

They went to KFC and Jessica got popcorn chicken with chips and a Pepsi and Linda got a fillet burger with chips and a Pepsi. They ate their food and then smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Linda's P.O.V**

A lot has changed since I was diagnosed with asperger syndrome. I now get help in class but I already got that from Jessica. I get extra time in my exams just in case I struggle with one. Jessica is my best friend and my first ever friend. I was bullied in primary school for being a bigger child because I loved eating jam doughnuts so I used to be called jammy.

Jessica understands me that's more than some people. I wonder if Denise would mind me having asperger syndrome wherever she is. I miss Denise she's my big sister so I look up to her. Nothing will ever change that. I suppose I look up to Jessica as well because she's always their for me. She let's me cry on her shoulder, but when she cries I find help. I'm not being rude I just don't know how to deal with all the drama of the crying.

My parents have been very supportive they've gone to classes how to look after me and we have some new rules. My bedroom is my cool zone which means I go here when Im angry over something. Dad brought me a stress ball I squeeze it when I'm stressed but it doesn't really work as I'm still stressed afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

A change in the timetable made Linda feel uneasy. As they weren't having basic training today they were having English. Linda didn't like this. The LSA's tried to calm her down but it didn't work so then Jessica tried to calm her down but instead in the heat of the moment Linda slapped her.

"Ow", Jessica said.

Linda was taken outside to calm down while Jessica went to class. Everyone stared at her like she'd murdered someone because of what Linda did to her. Jessica knew Linda didn't mean it but everyone was now talking about her. Jessica knew it was wrong to talk about Linda behind her back so she decided to do the right thing and stand up for herself.

"Linda is not a freak", Jessica said.

"But she hit you", Someone said.

"She never meant it", Jessica replied.

Jessica took no notice of what they were saying, she got on with filling out how she did on work experience what went well, what didn't go well and what she could have done to improve her work while she was on work experience. Lunch arrived and Jessica went to student support to see if Linda was there. Linda had calmed down but didn't want to look at Jessica due to what had happened earlier on. Jessica walked over as Linda looked up at her but then looked straight back down again.

"Sorry", Linda said.

"It's ok, I know you never meant it", Jessica replied.

"You forgive me after I hit you", Linda replied.

"You were stressed and didn't know what was happening I understand, you coming to lunch", Jessica said.

Linda got up and they both went to the canteen. Jessica brought a tuna and cucumber baguette with a packet of ready salted crisps and a drink and Linda brought sausage and chips with beans and she already had a drink in her bag. After they'd eaten Jessica waited for Linda to finish and then they chilled out for a while. They then had to go to next lesson which was health science. When Linda entered everyone stared at her making her feel very uneasy. Jessica supported her and they sat together in health science.

"Freak", A girl called Linda.

Linda looked upset and Jessica looked at Linda and then at the girl who called her a freak. Jessica smiled at Linda as she smiled back. Jessica was happy Linda was now happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A few years past Linda was now twenty three and Jessica was now twenty five. They had got a job as a nurse in ' mostly focusing on children. This was a big step for Linda but Jessica believed she could do it, unlike her parents who didn't think she'd last an hour. Jessica met Linda before work and then they got the bus into work. The whole bus journey Linda didn't say a word. Once they arrived Linda was nervous she was scared about meeting new people and how people would react to her.

"Don't worry", Jessica said.

They entered the ED and were met by a sister. She took them to the staff room where she got them some scrubs and told them to put them on. Once they had finished the sister took them to the childrens ward and handed Linda a baby. Linda looked at Jessica as the baby kept screaming. The baby got hold of Linda's hair and started tugging at it making Linda a little annoyed but the baby kept laughing.

"Ow", Linda said.

The sister stared at Linda while Jessica wasn't sure to say about Linda's asperger syndrome or not. Jessica closed her eyes and took a deep breath and decided it would be a good idea to tell the sister about Linda.

"Sister, Linda has asperger syndrome", Jessica said.

"Well I don't care", The sister replied.

"Asperger syndrome is a form of autism she needs support so if your not going to give that then we know where we're not wanted, she just needs to be checked every now and then", Jessica replied.

The sister looked at Jessica and then at Linda who was entertaining the baby boy. The sister gave a half smile at Linda as she had diagnosed a rash on the baby's stomach. Jessica had worked with a little boy who had sprained his wrist. Lunch finally came and the sister took them to the canteen where Jessica got a jacket potato with prawns and Linda got pizza and chips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jessica's Point Of View**

Starting work for the first time was tough. I didn't know what to expect but at least I still had Linda with me that's the main thing. I'm glad I gave the sister a better understanding of asperger syndrome because Linda is going to need a little support every now and then as you never know when she might run off crying.

I've met this man called Sean Anderson, Linda doesn't think his right for me but I can make my own choices. His fit, funny and his a surgeon. Maybe Linda's just jealous because he saw me first...then again she's autistic so why would she be jealous over a boy. I don't want to leave Linda but I think Mr Sean Anderson might make that happen.

Linda's a nice girl but Sean seems nicer. Linda says his like a snake but she's only met him once, I suppose I've only met him once as well but I felt an instant connection between us and I know his single so who knows I could be Jessica Anderson one day. I think I may have a little school girl crush on Sean Anderson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Linda's Point Of View**

My first day at work was amazing, but Jessica kept wandering over to this bloke I think his called Sean. Something about home just tells me that I don't like him, but I don't know what that is.

I noted every step sister said so I would know what I'm doing today as it makes me feel safe to know things and in what order we are doing them in.

It's a big change going from college to work in an actual hospital because the people are real where as in college we always worked on dummies to get our training and the health science to learn about all the health of the human body.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica found herself pregnant with Sean's baby and didn't know how she would tell Linda about the pregnancy. She walked into work where Linda was already in resus and sighed. She had to wait until break to tell,Linda her big news which did annoy her a little because she knew this change would make Linda ask many questions. Jessica went to work with Sean Anderson and then decided to tell him about the baby.

"Sean I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

Sean smiled and then looked at her stomach knowing his little boy or little girl was in their. Jessica went to the children's ward and found Linda. She knew she couldn't tell Linda at that moment about the pregnancy. As there break got quicker and quicker it finally arrived but Jessica was dreading it. She took Linda to the locker area took a deep breath and then decided to tell her.

"Linda in a few months I'm not going to be here", Jessica said.

"Why", Linda asked.

"Because I'm pregnant", Jessica replied.

"But you haven't got a boyfriend", Linda answered.

"Sean Anderson", Jessica replied.

"But his a snake", Linda answered.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda walked off leaving Jessica just standing there she didn't know what to do she knew she wanted to keep the baby but how would Linda cope without her as she hadn't made any friends and often clinged on to Jessica. Sean found Jessica and smiled as Jessica was unsure. As the months quickly past she found herself giving birth to a baby girl Amelia Rose Anderson.

"Amelia Rose Anderson", Sean said.

"Ok, Jessica replied.

Linda came to visit Jessica but just stared at the baby. Linda couldn't understand why Jessica wanted a baby and if she did why she wanted one with Sean Anderson. Linda ran out as the change was too much for her making Jessica feel bad.

"Linda", Jessica called but Linda was long gone.

After Amelia had turned one Jessica went out with Linda and they went to a house party Linda was enjoying herself but Jessica was pregnant again. Linda saw Jessica and climbed over the sofa to get to her because she can't be normal and go round the sofa she had to climb the sofa.

"Come on", Linda said.

"Linda I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

"Well if you don't want it theres always the back of the clinic", Linda said.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda took the pebal she'd given Jessica and walked off. Jessica herd off someone else that Linda was crying in the corner. Jessica did feel bad but she was hurt at what Linda had just said. Linda moved to America and Jessica moved in with Sean and Amelia. As the months went quickly again Amelia was now two. A heavily pregnant Jessica gave her some toys and Sean got her some clothes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart", Jessica said.

A month later Lucas John Anderson was born. Sean and Jessica were happy they now had Amelia and Lucas. Alough Jessica was sad that Linda wasn't around to see Lucas as she'd gone to America.


	10. Chapter 10

**LindaJessica of View**

It's amazing in America but I sort of miss Jessica, she was my first ever friend and still liked me after my diagnosis unlike the other people in my class. I miss Jessica of course I do but I wish I could see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda came back to Holby after hearing about what had happened to Jessica but she made up an excuse that she just wanted to see if Jessica still worked at Holby. Linda entered and looked at Noel and then asked where Jessica was. She took a seat and waited to be called. As soon as she was called she followed the nurse and went up their. She watched the nurse attend Jessica while she just stood there. When the nurse came out that's when Linda went in and got a surprise, she saw a doctor kissing Jessica.

"Stop it, it's sexual assault", Linda said.

"I'm her husband", Adam said.

"No that's Sean", Linda answered.

"Jessica and Sean spilt up who are you", Adam asked.

"Linda Andrews, me and Jessica met at college", Linda replied.

"Ok, Adam Trueman", Adam replied.

Linda showed Adam the picture of her and Jessica together and he smiled at it, his beautiful wife was standing their after her last year at college. Adam sat down and so did Linda, it was awkward at first because Adam or Linda didn't know what to say and Linda doesn't like new people that much as they make her feel uneasy due to the asperger syndrome.

"What happened", Linda asked.

"The road was icy and I lost control of the vichale, me and Lucas are fine, Jessica is in a coma, Amelia sprained her arm and baby Harry died", Adam said looking down as a tear fell as he thought of his baby boy.

"Don't cry, he'll always be in your heart", Linda said.

As a doctor Adam could tell Linda was autistic and he knew it wouldn't bother his wife if she was or not. Adam took her for lunch and they went to the cafe where he usually takes Jessica. Adam was about to order when he remembered he wasn't with Jessica he was with her friend Linda. Linda wanted a tuna mayonnaise with sping onion and cheese paninie with chips and an orange juice to drink. Adam went to order it and Linda got the money out to pay him back.

"No keep your money it's on me", Adam said.

"How's Amelia", Linda asked.

"She's really clever, all her teachers say she's a little star", Adam said.

"Lucas", Linda asked.

"His a friendly little boy, don't really see much of him his always round a friends, at horse riding or at boys brigade", Adam said.

Linda looked at her stomach, she knew she was pregnant but didn't want to say anything after what had just happened to Adam and Jessica's son. Their food arrived Linda's tuna and spring onion paninie with cheese and mayonnaise and her chips and Adam got a chicken salard sandwich and chips with a coffee. Afterwards Adam and Linda went back to visit Jessica. Adam continued talking.

"I have to go", Linda said.

"Is it something I've said...Linda", Adam said.

"Can you walk me to the lift", Linda asked.

"Sure", Adam replied.

"Jess is lucky to have a man like you", Linda said.

Linda hugged Adam and he hugged her back and then walked her to the lift. As soon as she went in he smiled and looked at the pebel Linda had given him at Lunch. He put it in an envelope just like Linda had asked and placed it next to Jessica on her bedside. As it was time to leave as he needed to cook dinner for Amelia and Lucas, Adam left the room and shut the door just as Jessica's eyes opened.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda had sprained her wrist after being pushed down some steps because she'd accidently gave her boyfriend diet coke instead of normal coke when he didn't actually say what he wanted. Charlie treated her in a cubicle but Linda was worrying about Jessica finding her. Charlie put a sling on Linda's arm and went to go and get the test about her baby. Linda tried to sneak out but Jessica saw her.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"You don't call, you don't text. I had to sprain my wrist to see you", Linda said.

Jessica went outside with Linda and then came back in again because it was too cold for Jessica. Meanwhile Charlie was hunting for his missing patient Linda after she'd gone missing and eventually found her in the relatives room.

"Was I that bad you found a new nurse, anyway your baby is fine", Charlie said and then walked out.

Jessica just looked at Linda and then burst into tears as she thought about her own baby Harry. Linda gave her an awkward hug and then Jessica invited her in the staffroom. Tess was fine about it and made both Jessica and Linda a cup of tea. After drinking the tea, Jessica got back to work but sadly she couldn't face Adam as he reminded her of Harry as he had his mouth and cheek bones. Jessica went back to Linda who was planning to go back to America.

"You could always come to America with me", Linda said.

"Alright", Jessica said.

That night Jessica packed her bags and called a taxi but she called it to go to Linda's house first. Amelia and Lucas didn't want to leave their friends and were upset they never got to say bye to them. The taxi arrived and Linda opened the door for Jessica. The taxi man looked grumpy.

"Do I need to strap any of you in", The taxi driver asked.

The answer was no as Jessica, Amelia and Lucas had all done their own seatbelts. The taxi drove to the airport and Adam arrived home. He was upset Jessica was gone as she was the first ever love in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jessica's Point Of View**

Leaving Adam and moving the kids was a huge decision to make as Amelia and Lucas were settled in school and Adam was my husband not legally but that was our secret because Sean wouldn't sign the divorce papers. On the plane I sat next to Linda and I strapped her in due to her arm in a sling. I was nervous on the way to America as I'd never been before. Once I arrived Linda showed me where we were staying. Turns out her parents have a villa in America and they had let Linda live in it. I honestly thought it's a bit far for someone with autism to be away from their parents but I suppose Linda has me.

I went to get Amelia and Lucas into a school and they were excited about riding on a big yellow school bus just like they'd seen on television. The nearest school was a long way but they have to go. I got them in and luckily America don't do school uniform so they can wear whatever as long as Amelia's shoulders are covered and her skirt or dress is longer than her finger tips.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica had just found out she's pregnant with Adams baby and sighed. She knew she was keeping it and Linda was carrying a friend for him or her. Jessica gathered Amelia and Lucas to tell them the news of her pregnancy which Linda overheard.

"I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

"Why", Linda asked.

"Amelia and Lucas why don't you go play outside", Jessica said.

"Ok mummy", Lucas replied as him and Amelia went outside.

"Because just like you Linda I had sex", Jessica replied.

"What are you going to call it", Linda asked.

"Don't know yet", Jessica replied.

Linda booked herself a scan and then got a load of dollars out of her purse. Jessica knew she had to do the same. She was surprised it cost because in Holby and England it didn't. Jessica booked her scan as well.

"Now that's sorted", Jessica said.

The next day they had their scans. They went in and looked at their babies and then got given the date for their next scan where they can find out what they are having. Jessica and Linda both left and got into a yellow cab to go home and smiled at their scans. Linda was struggling to accept the fact she was having a baby so Jessica looked at her.

"Linda, you'll be fine", Jessica said.

They arrived home and it was nearly time for Amelia and Lucas to come out of school. Jessica was excited to hear about their first day. After an hour they arrived home and Jessica was excited to hear about there day just Amelia and Lucas didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"We were picked on for being British", Amelia replied.

"They'll get over it", Linda yelled.

Amelia and Lucas went while Jessica was upset that her kids had been picked on due to being British. A few weeks past and Linda and Jessica went to get their scan done, they both found out what they were having and met outside the hospital to tell each other.

"It's a boy", Jessica said happily.

"It's a girl", Linda said.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"What if I can't bond with her", Linda asked.

"You'll be fine, I'll help you", Jessica replied.

They arrived home and decided to name their bump know they knew what they were having. As both Jessica and Linda didn't have the father to discuss it with it meant they could pick anything they liked which was good in a way because it meant nobody could disagree with you.

"I'm naming him Carl Lewis Trueman", Jessica said.

"Shakira Marie Andrews", Linda said.

"Shakira is beautiful", Jessica replied.

"Thanks so is Carl", Linda replied.

The months went so quick it was unreal. Linda went into labour in the middle of the night so they called for an ambulance to take her to hospital. The next morning Jessica went into labour but Linda still hadn't had her daughter. After five hours Carl was born and Jessica hugged him smiling at how beautiful her baby boy was. After sixteen hours of labour Linda had given birth to Shakira. Linda was moved next to Jessica.

"Linda Shakira is beautiful", Jessica said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Jessica and Linda got to take Carl and Shakira home the day after. Linda didn't like the noise when Shakira cried so Jessica would tell her what she wants. After a few days Linda managed on her own but was still struggling to bond with her daughter Shakira.


	15. Chapter 15

Linda arrived back from America and started working in Holby ED as the clinical manager which wasn't really a good idea considering she has aspergers syndrome. She went into her office after arriving late and just sat there not knowing what to do. It was Tess' job before and she knew what to do. Linda took a deep breath and then Mr Jordan entered.

"Ah Linda", Nick said.

Linda just looked up at him she wanted to pretend she was normal at this ED and wanted to be independent but weather she could do that or not was unknown. Linda looked at Nick as he told her about a meeting while she put a picture of Shakira on her desk. Linda then got up and went to resus where she treated an elderly man who then passed away. A man held Linda responsible for his dad's death and because Linda wasn't a favourite when she first came only Tess, Zoe, Noel and Big Mac decided to help her. Lenny was too busy laughing at her.

"What's so funny", Linda asked thinking Lenny was her friend.

She watched the video and found him laughing at her, humiliated and upset Linda went and sat in her office while Zoe just watched. Linda looked at Shakira and her little smile kept Linda going. A man came in who Linda recognised as he used to fake illnesses at her old hospital so she didn't believe he was actually ill. Linda tried telling everyone he was faking which he was until he swallowed a load of medicine and made his stomach really hurt. Linda then felt bad as she thought she had caused him to drink the medicine.

"I wanted to be a nurse because I'm interested in people and look what I've done", Linda said.

"Hey, but you were right until he swallowed the medicine he was lying", Tess said.

Linda began to cry as Tess hugged her, she could see quite clearly Linda wasn't coping very well with her job. Linda wiped her tears and then went into the toilets to clean herself up when Zoe came out of the cubicle and saw all the mess around Linda's eyes.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

Zoe helped Linda get rid of the make up around her eyes and then borrowed some of her lipgloss, Zoe waited until Linda had redone her make up and then they walked out of the toilets and went to the staffroom together. Linda knew she had found a friend in Zoe and smiled at that fact.

"Linda", Tess said.

Linda turned around to look at Tess, it must have been important she thought as Tess had done her job in the past.

"Me and Charlie are going for a drink and we were wondering if you'd like to come", Tess said.

"I have lots of calculations to do, but thanks for the invite", Linda said.

"Ok...Bye Noel", Tess said and then shouted the bye Noel.

Linda went into her office to do the paper work she had to do for Nick Jordan for tomorrow. She saw her little girl and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Linda's Point Of View**

I wonder if I should tell the people at Holby about my asperger syndrome, maybe they might understand me a little more. Little Shakira is now ten months she's so cute. I miss Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Carl but I have Shakira now and mum loves looking after her while I'm at work.

I wouldn't say my first day at Holby went to plan as only Zoe, Tess, Noel and Big Mac like me, Charlie called me a rotten apple, Adam was surprised to see me then only spoke about Jessica, Nick just doesn't seem to like me, not really met the paramedics, Kirsty I don't like her either, Jay seems alright, Ruth not sure about her yet and Lenny laughed at me.

So that's how my first day went


	17. Chapter 17

nise came to the ED looking for Linda with her children Britney and Joe after the social came to visit and Britney pushed them away and he fell down the stairs. Denise found Linda, well Linda found Denise in a cubicle with Lenny. Britney and Joe were with her. As soon as Lenny left Denise started talking to Linda.

"What you doing here", Linda asked.

"Can't I see my baby sister at work", Denise asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"Look truth is I'm in trouble", Denise said.

"Yeah because of drugs", Linda replied.

"Linda look...", Denise said before getting interrupted.

"No I won't look you ruined my life by hiding the drugs", Linda said.

Linda burst into tears as Denise hugged her sister. Deep down the girls love each other and Denise would protect Linda just like she taught Britney how to protect Joe from danger. Lenny came back in and found Denise hugging Linda and just looked at them as Denise looked at Lenny.

"She's a little emotional our Linda", Denise said.

Denise was discharged and Linda had stopped crying and she'd gone for a break. She sat at a desk drinking a coffee only for Denise to find her again. Linda looked at Denise who looked back at her.

"Linda", Denise said.

"What", Linda replied.

"About the trouble I'm in", Denise said.

"What is it now", Linda asked.

Denise got a photo out of her pocket the photo had a three babies a one year old girl about eighteen months and two babies a boy and a girl about five months. Linda looked at the photo for a while and then at Denise.

"Who are they", Linda asked.

"Courtney, Dalton and Sienna your nieces and nephew", Denise replied.

"This is your niece Shakira", Linda said showing Denise a photo.

"She's beautiful", Denise said.

Linda couldn't believe Denise had gotten so bad that Courtney, Dalton and Sienna had to go into care. She also hadn't seen their older brother Jason in years either and since then his had six kids, Molly, Dexter, Jodie, Amy-Leigh, Boris and Stella. Denise handed herself into the police leaving Linda with Britney and Joe.


	18. Chapter 18

After Britney gets herself suspended from school Linda has no opition but to brink her to work with her even though Tess made it clear that Britney and Joe weren't aloud. Luckily Tess wasn't in charge today Charlie was so that made things easier for Linda to try and get Britney in the staffroom all day.

"Be good", Linda said.

Of course Britney didn't listen and was going to do what she wanted anyway. She went on MSN and started talking to a man and then arranged to meet up with him. Unaware to Linda, Britney sneaked out of the staffroom and into the car park and waited for the man's car. The man arrived and Britney got in and they drove off. Watching it all happen Lenny tried to stop it and ran in to tell Linda.

"Linda, Britney's gone", Lenny said.

"Where", Linda asked.

"I dunno", Lenny replied.

They watched the video on CCTV and saw the sticker to a car park and went there. After searching for a while, Britney got herself out and ran to Linda.

"Auntie Linda I'm so sorry, I know you have anxiety problems due to the aspergers syndrome", Britney said.

Britney got in the car and then Lenny strapped Shakira in and Britney smiled at her. They then drove and picked up Joe and then to the ED where Linda, Britney and Joe got a surprise...Denise is back.


	19. Chapter 19

After putting in a good word for Denise, Linda for Denise had a job as the cleaner at Holby ED. It shock Linda a little because she wasn't expecting it. The next day she entered with Denise after giving Shakira to her mum and Denise was close to getting Courtney, Dalton and Sienna back. Denise started work and Linda got on with being a nurse. Denise found their brother Keith in a cubicle after he fell from a window.

"How did you manage that", Denise asked.

"Alice, Coral, Eleanor need school uniform dried, Harriet needs hers dried and little Susannah was crying", Keith said.

"So you fell out a window", Denise asked.

"Umm no", Keith replied.

"Where is Susannah", Denise asked.

"Mum's", Keith replied.

"Aww so's Shakira Linda's daughter", Denise said.

"I know our mum's called Sally but we didn't need to all name our daughters a name beinging with S, Susannah for me, Stella for Jason, Sienna or you and Shakira for Linda", Jason said.

Linda found Keith in her break and they hugged. Keith was happy his baby sister now had a diagnosis of what's actually wrong with her. Denise got back to work while Linda and Keith bonded with each other. Linda's break was over so Keith hugged Linda and then she left. Denise kept trying to wind her up. The shift finally ended and Denise caught up with Linda.

"Your buying me a pint", Denise said.

"Am I", Linda asked.

"Yeah", Denise replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Linda came to work as normal and put her scrubs on and was working with Sam today. She saw Denise and told her about the mess in CDU but Denise decided to ignore her and be spiteful telling Fletch, Big Mac, Noel and Louise, Linda's nickname the school bully gave her when she was younger.

"She used to be called jammy", Denise said.

"Why", Louise asked.

"Can't remember", Denise replied lying as she knew exactly why.

Linda got on working with Sam and their patient who couldn't remember much as he'd forgotten his name due to how drunk he was. Louise came in the cubicle after finding out what the unknown patient was called.

"James Kingston", Louise said.

"Can you get other information about him", Linda asked.

"On it jammy", Louise replied making Linda a little upset.

"Did she just call you jammy", Sam asked.

"Yeah she did", Linda replied.

Sam looked at Linda and then back at their patient. Everytime someone saw Linda they would yell 'jammy' at her for no reason. Linda walked into the toilets and started crying, Sam entered and herd the crying so knocked on the cubicle door, at first their was no answer but then Linda decided to open the door. Sam was surprised to see Linda crying, she hadn't known Linda for long but she knew she didn't cry much. Sam helped Linda gave her a hug.

"Hey, no tears", Sam said.

"I'm sorry", Linda replied crying.

"What's wrong", Sam asked.

"Denise spread around my nickname now everyone is bullying me", Linda replied.

"I'm not bullying you", Sam replied.

Linda came out of the toilets crying while Sam was now desperate to go. Linda came across Fletch who thinks his such a funny joker so of course he had to ask about the jammy nickname. He walked over smiling like he always does.

"Jammy, so how'd you get your nickname, jammy dodgers always wheeling and dealing", Fletch said.

"Alright you've had your fun", Linda replied.

"What's wrong", Fletch asked.

"I was named jammy as in jammy doughnuts I was a chunky kid", Linda replied.

"I didn't know that", Fletch replied laughing.

"Well you do now", Linda replied walking away.

It was hard to work knowing everyone knew your childhood nickname because your older sister has to be horrible like that. Linda walked past Denise who tried to act like she'd done nothing.

"You alright", Denise asked.

"No, you know I don't like being called jammy", Linda replied.

"Sorry I won't do it again", Denise said.

"Excuse me", Linda said to Louise.

"This came for you", Louise said getting down a big pink box.

"What is it", Linda asked.

"I dunno but thank Fletch", Linda replied.

Linda opened the box to find loads of jam doughnuts in their, quite obviously Fletch found it funny. Everyone took a doughnut while Linda put the box down and went to find Sam, basically the only person who hadn't bullied her today. Sam gave Linda a hug and then their shifts finished. Sam drove Linda home leaving Denise to get the bus.


	21. Chapter 21

Linda arrived late for work because she had to take Britney and Joe to school and take Shakira to her mother's house. Linda dropped Joe off first and then took Britney she got out of the car and realised she'd forgotten her art folder so Linda drove back home to get it and then they drove back. Linda turned and smiled at Shakira in her car seat watching Britney go. Linda smiled and then drove to her mum's house and gave her Shakira and then the buggy just in case. Linda then drove to work and Denise noticed she was late.

"Your late", Denise said with a huge smile on her face.

"Britney forgot her art folder", Linda replied.

Linda walked in and looked at who she'd been paired up with today, the router said Dylan, Linda went to find him and he was in resus and Linda started helping him. A little while later Linda needed a drink of water. She went to the staffroom and found her sister talking to someone on the phone and she quickly cut off as soon as Linda walked in.

"Who was that", Linda asked.

"No one", Denise replied as Linda drunk her water.

"I saw you cut off", Linda replied.

"Fine, I'm leaving", Denise said.

"Leaving", Linda said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What about Britney and Joe", Linda asked having hope they were staying.

"No I wouldn't just dump them on you again it would be fair, look me, Britney and Joe we just need a fresh start that's all and I've gotten Courtney, Dolton and Sienna back", Denise replied.

"But...", Linda rreplied.

"Do you not trust me or something", Denise asked just as Louise walked in.

"Sorry to interpret but Denise your needed", Louise said.

"Alright I'll be there in a bit", Denise replied.

As Denise walked out Linda began to cry, the more she thought about it the worse the crying got worse. Linda sat on the sofa and cried into her hands when Dylan came in, not sure what to do Dylan went and got the first person who walked passed who was Sam.

"Sam", Dylan said.

"Yes Dylan", Sam asked.

"Crying nurse in there", Dylan replied.

Sam entered the staffroom to find Linda crying, she sat next to her and tried to stop her from crying but it wasn't working so Sam went and found Zoe knowing they were friendly. Zoe knelt down as Linda looked at her and they they began talking. Sam left them in the staffroom but Zoe decided it would be better to go to her office instead. She walked Linda to her office passing Tess who was concerned about the younger nurse.

"Zoe", Tess said.

"Denise has upset her", Zoe replied.

"How", Tess asked.

"She's leaving with Britney and Joe", Zoe replied.

After an hour of crying Linda got back to treating Henry a man who was in a factory accident. His son Jewels had a job interview and Linda told him to go to it. Henry was upset Jewels did go but he didn't blame Linda as he never told her.

"I suppose if you love something you have to let it go", Henry said.

Linda eyes filled with tears but she wasn't going to allow herself to cry in front of the patient as she wanted to be as professional as possible. Linda's shift ended and she caught up with Denise and they walked out together. Britney and Joe came to the ED and took Linda's hands.

"Come on we'll be late for the film", Britney said.

"Change of plan we're not going anymore", Linda said.

"Why not, you promised", Joe replied.

"Your mum needs to talk to you", Linda replied.

Linda watched Britney and Joe go off and talk to their mum, Linda couldn't face loosing them all due to how close she'd gotten to Britney and Joe and as a child Denise would always stick up for her. Britney and Joe ran back over to hug Linda.

"Love you auntie Linda", Joe said.

"We're gonna miss you", Britney replied.

"Hey, I'm only half an hour away", Linda replied.

Linda watched Denise, Britney and Joe leave unaware that Zoe was also watching. Zoe came and stood next to Linda as Linda just watched. She saw a triple buggy get given to Denise which must have been Courtney, Dolton and Sienna.

"Drink", Zoe asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Zoe and Linda headed off to the pub where unknown to Linda Zoe had invited everyone else to try and cheer her up. Sam had saved her and Zoe a seat while Charlie had already brought her a gin and tonic. Zoe then brought herself a red wine and sat next to Linda. Linda smiled as she knew she had all her friends around her.

"What else do you want", Zoe asked.

"An orange juice, Shakira doesn't want mummy drunk and a packet of ready salted crisps and cheese and onion crisps", Linda replied.

"Get me some pork scratchings", Sam said.

Zoe went and got Linda's orange juice and crisps and Sam's pork scratchings. After an hour everyone went home. Sam hugged Linda and so did Zoe. Linda went to pick Shakira up and made her dinner and then put her to play while Linda made her own. Linda missed having Denise around as their was no one to fight over the TV remote with. After dinner Linda changed Shakira's nappy and put her to bed. Linda sat on the sofa and just listened to the quietness.


	22. Chapter 22

Four trainee nurses were coming today Aoife, Robyn, Jamie and Ally and Linda knew she definitely had one of them. She had to come to work early to make sure that she could meet her trainee nurse like Charlie, Lloyd and Fletch. The trainee nurses arrived well Aoife didn't but Robyn, Jamie and Ally had, they then had to wait for Aoife. Aoife finally arrived and they got started.

"Jamie, your with Lloyd", Tess said.

"Hi", Jamie said.

"Robyn", Tess said.

"Me", Robyn replied.

"Your with Linda", Tess pointed as Linda smiled.

"Ally your with me", Charlie said.

"And Aoife your with Fletch", Tess said.

The student nurses followed the mentors and Charlie and Linda took Ally and Robyn into resus with Lloyd and Fletch took Jamie and Aoife in cubicles. After a few days they'd lost Ally because she didn't think nursing was right for her.

"Mr Jordan, doctor Hanna and Linda are all doing a operation wanna watch", Robyn asked.

"Yeah", Jamie said.

"I'll be in reception", Lloyd replied.

"I'll give it a miss", Aoife replied.

Robyn and Jamie entered resus to watch what Zoe and Nick were doing but more concentrating on Linda as that's what they'd be doing, too the looks of things it was just handing tools and watching Nick throw them on the floor and Linda look ratherly confused. After it was done Robyn waited for Linda and Jamie went to find Lloyd.

"When can I do what was happening in resus", Jamie asked.

"You still have a load of training first", Lloyd replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Linda's Point Of View**

Actually Holby ED turned out better than I'd thought, I'd made new friends such as Zoe, Big Mac, Noel, Tess, Lenny, Sam, Tom, Ash, Robyn my trainee nurse. I'm thinking of leaving soon to spend more time with Shakira as she is my little girl and basically my life.

All my older siblings have children my oldest brother Keith has five and they're called Alice, Cora, Eleanor, Harriet and Susannah. Alice, Cora and Eleanor are triplets. Then my brother Jason has six kids, Molly, Dexter, Jodie, Amy-Leigh, Boris and Stella. Denise has five kids Britney, Joe, Courtney, Dolton and Sienna then I have Shakira.

That's seventeen grandchildren for my parents now that is loads.


	24. Chapter 24

After finding the drug cupboard key in her pocket Zoe found it hilarious while Linda didn't know how it got their. Zoe was winding Linda up by saying she'll tell everyone. They both got into Zoe's car and they went for a pizza. They entered and waited to be seated.

"Table for two", Zoe said.

"Sure", The man said.

Zoe and Linda followed the man to their seats and sat down as the man gave them menu's. Linda looked at all the pizza's while Zoe already new what she was having. Linda had finally chosen. The man came over to them.

"Madam", The man said.

"Can I have a cheese and tomato pizza with a diet coke and a ham and pineapple pizza with a coke and cheesy garlic bread", Zoe asked.

"And chips", Linda said.

"And chips", Zoe replied.

The man went off and Zoe and Linda sat their, Linda got up to go to the toilet and Zoe started pulling Linda's top down. Linda just walked off she didn't need Zoe pulling her tops down, her skirts and dresses down but Tess always said she was just looking after her. Linda came back out and sat down.

"Linda, no hiccuping this time", Zoe said jokingly.

"It was only a few", Linda replied.

"Over an hour", Zoe replied.

The pizza came and Linda and Zoe ate it, Linda shared out the chips and garlic bread as well. A little later they went back to Linda's after picking Shakira up as Linda's car was in the garage. Shakira kept trying to climb up Zoe's leg. Zoe giggled. Shakira had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair in mini bunches. Linda and Zoe giggled as they watched Shakira play.


	25. Chapter 25

Today was Linda's last day at Holby. She was sad but excited to leave as she was going to Liverpool to see Denise, Britney and Joe and to also meet Courtney, Dolton and Sienna. He last shift didn't quite go to plan as she had a go at someone but Ash soon managed to calm her down.

"Sorry", Linda said to Ash.

Her leaving party quickly came after nearly being sent home for her behaviour. Linda spent the night with Zoe and then Ash decided to by her a drink.

"So what does the lady want", Ash asked.

"A bottle of champagne", Linda replied.

"You heard the lady", Ash replied.

Linda got her champagne which she shared with Zoe and gave a little to Ash as he did buy it so it was only fair. Tess decided not to come so Fletch went and sat with her leaving the party.

"Linda I have to go now. I promised Ella, Mikey and Evie a day out tomorrow", Fletch said.

Fletch left and actually went to Tess' office. Zoe and Linda hugged and then both started crying because they'll both miss each other. Ash left them and went to find the others who were just sitting there.

"Where's Linda and Zoe", Charlie asked.

"Crying on each other", Ash replied.

"But they are best friends", Noel replied.

The next day Linda and Shakira moved to Liverpool.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jessica's Point of View**

It was a hard decision to move back to England with Amelia, Lucas and Carl because Amelia and Lucas had just settled in. My dad lives in Liverpool so I'd like to be closer to him I suppose. I packed everyone's things and we then went to the airport and waited for our plane. Amelia was crying because she had to say good bye to Jada but she could always write to her. Lucas wasn't bothered as he never actually settled in. Carl turns two next month it's amazing how time can fly.

The aeroplane landed and I got on with Amelia, Lucas and Carl. Amelia and Lucas sat in front of me while I sat with Carl. It was strange coming back to England after being in America for nearly two years. No one knew where Adam was so I knew I just needed to buy a flat. It's ashame about Adam but I'm sure the new flat will be nice.

As they landed Jessica went to find a flat. They put her in a three bedroomed flat and Lucas wasn't happy with sharing a room with Carl. But he needs to learn that's life. I entered my flat and I loved it. I'd already brought furniture for it. After it was fully decorated I decided to say hello to my new neighbour.

"Hello", I said.

"Jessica", Linda replied.

"Linda", Jessica said.

I was shocked Linda is my neighbour but at least my friend isn't too far away. It's weird having your old best friend as your neighbour, at leat Carl has a little friend now Shakira.


	27. Chapter 27

It was Carl and Shakira's second birthday and they were excited playing with all of there new toys. Jessica was holding a teddy bear picnic for Carl and he invited Shakira. Jessica and Linda were making the tea as Carl and Shakira played when all of a sudden Shakira started screaming. Linda covered her ears at first but knew she had to face it.

"Shakira", Linda said.

"Carl teddy", Sharkia said.

"This is Card's teddy", Linda said.

Carl took the teddy and Shakira had stopped screaming. Amelia and Lucas were just sitting there and Jessica told Linda to invite Denise round. Ten minutes later Denise arrived and Courtney, Dolton and Sienna joined the teddy bear picnic while Britney and Joe just sat with there's.

"That's a pretty teddy", Jessica said to Joe.

"I brought him", Linda replied.

"His called Jorome because Linda fancied a boy called Jorome", Denise said.

"No I didn't", Linda replied.

The food was ready but first they had their cake, Linda had made a Thomas the tank engine one for Carl and he got very excited when he saw Thomas on the cake his mum had brought in. Carl blew his candles out and then Linda brought through Shakira's peppa pig cake. Shakira blew out the candles and then they could get food. Linda helped Shakira and then got her own food. Amelia and Britney had become quite friendly. Someone knocked on the door and Jessica went to answer it.

"Adam", Jessica said.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica and Adam just stared at each other and Shakira went up to the door and just stared at Adam. Adam smiled he could see Linda in her and then bent down to her size.

"Wow are you two today", Adam asked.

"No", Shakira replied.

"Yes you are", Jessica answered.

Shakira ran back inside and Jessica and Adam remained talking. Denise had to go so she left with Britney, Joe, Courtney, Dolton and Sienna. Carl waved and then looked up at the man standing at the door and then at Jessica. Adam looked at his son and then back up at Jessica.

"Adam this is your son", Jessica said.

"His beautiful", Adam said.

"His two today", Jessica replied.

Adam ran off he felt bad he hadn't brought his own son a present, he saw a big car that Carl could ride in and a friend so brought him that. Adam couldn't rap it up but he brought it round and put it in the garden, he then knocked on the door and brought everyone to the garden to show the toy car he'd brought Carl. Carl loved it. As soon as Adam opened it he wanted to go in it.

"Adam you didn't have to", Jessica said.

"His my son", Adam replied.

Adam picked up Shakira and put her in too showing Carl he could play with his friends in the car. Adam strapped them both in and watched Carl test his new car out. Shakira was gigging too. Adam and Jessica kissed. They knew they were right for each other. Amelia and Lucas went back inside and helped Linda tidy up.

"He loves it", Jessica said.

"Good", Adam replied.

Carl was happy with his new car and giggled with Shakira as he drove it. Carl came back up the garden and smiled at Adam.

"Are you driving like daddy", Adam asked.

"Kira", Carl said.

"Yeah you driving Shakira around", Adam said.

Adam held Jessica's hand and then Carl parked his car and held Shakira's hand and then he kissed her on the cheek but Shakira wasn't to impressed she wiped it off straight afterwards. Carl drove round the garden and then came back again.

"I've brought a house on the outskirts of Liverpool I'd love Carl to come and stay", Adam said.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled as he watched his little boy have fun.


	29. Chapter 29

Linda was happy in her flat with Shakira, it's a small space just like she likes and she felt safer. She had her friend live across from her who could check on her all the time and that was just perfect for Linda. Shakira was growing up fast and that's all Linda cared about if Shakira was healthy and happy.

"Love you Shakira", Linda said.

Shakira gave Linda a big hug and then kissed her mum on the cheek. Linda wanted to prove her asperger syndrome didn't stop her from what she likes doing and it didn't.


End file.
